


Like This

by ArtistiqueReader12



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistiqueReader12/pseuds/ArtistiqueReader12
Summary: It's not always like this. He swears it's not always like this.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this short, but I'm apparently unable to stick to my own goals, so have this that was supposed to be 250 words but ended up being 800+. I also made some edits because the version on LJ was written at 1am and while I like it, it totally needed some changes. 
> 
> I hope you like it, I do love reading about Arthur being totally gone for Merlin, so I tried mixing the theme of the fest with that ^^

It's not always like this. He swears it's not always like this.

Arthur wakes up first, not because there are things he should do (although there are because a kingdom does not run itself), but because he couldn't sleep last night and even in dreams, he wasn’t able to find rest. Merlin is still asleep, his head under Arthur's chin with a leg over both of his and an arm around Arthur's chest. Arthur is holding him close and maybe a little too tight, but he can't help it after the night they had.

He shudders when he remembers the sorcerer springing out from behind a pillar, screaming bloody murder and calling Merlin a traitor for daring to fall into bed with a Pendragon. He buries his face into Merlin's hair and starts tracing a hand up and down his spine as he recalls the way it had all descended into chaos and how, in a reverse act of the first time Merlin had saved his life, Arthur pulled Merlin away from a dagger aimed for Merlin's heart.

He cannot imagine what would have happened if he hadn't reacted as soon as he did, but if there's one thing he'll always be grateful to Uther for is the endless drills and the honing of his reflexes. The fear, the sheer panic he felt in that moment is something that he won’t forget anytime soon because even now, with Merlin safe and warm and _alive_ with him, he can’t shake the stutter in his heart, the tingling in his palms and the bile that rises from his stomach until his mouth is filled with something bitter that tastes too much like sorrow.

He starts at the top of Merlin's hair, a soft kiss where a crown (if the smith is finally done) will hopefully be resting before the month's end. Then goes his forehead, light and quick. Arthur moves and settles into his side, coming face to face with the still sleeping man beside him. Merlin's eyelashes have always been stupidly long, and Arthur kisses each lid that hides the eyes that have always seen _him_. He traces one cheekbone with his nose before pressing a lingering kiss there, which makes Merlin start to stir and move against him.

“ _Mmm…_ ” Merlin hums when Arthur kisses his lips next. He is totally relaxed and malleable in Arthur’s hands and Arthur loves him so much he feels like he’s going to burst. He presses a little deeper, seeks out entrance to Merlin’s mouth with little flicks of his tongue and nips to Merlin’s bottom lip. Merlin opens easily enough, and Arthur must taste him, reacquaintance himself with Merlin’s tongue and the soft, sweet gasps he makes when he tries to pull away to breathe, but Arthur doesn’t need oxygen like he needs Merlin and so, he chases and gives him another kiss that tastes of desperation and relief and love and a little bit of fear.

“ _Darling…_ ” Arthur says, gulping down air just like Merlin, who had to turn his head away to breathe, but not letting his lips part from Merlin’s skin. “ _Darling, darling, darling, Merlin._ ” Each word is said in between a new kiss, one at the corner of Merlin’s mouth, his chin, the side of his neck and in between his collarbones.

“ _Arthur…_ ” Merlin says in between sighs and little hitches of his hips against Arthur’s leg. He’s hard and Arthur is too, but he needs this, needs to map and reconquer and make himself believe that Merlin is here and that he’s not going anywhere and that he’s _Arthur’s_.

So, he continues his journey, a kiss hello and goodbye to each nipple in between a little suck, a kiss for each of his ribs, one for each mole on his stomach and side, one at the top of each shoulder and the inside of his arm, a trail leading from the crook of an elbow to the center of his palm and one for each finger, one for every scar that mars Merlin’s soft skin.

And through it all, breathless things like “ _my love, my heart, my soul…_ ” keep pushing past Arthur lips and raining down onto Merlin’s body and even if they come unbidden into the world, he hopes they stay with Merlin, seep into his skin and cradle his bones and wrap around his heart until he has no doubt about Arthur’s devotion and adoration and understands, finally understands, how Arthur is utterly, completely and undeniably Merlin’s.

It’s not always like this, Arthur swears it is not always like this.

But as each kiss is laid upon Merlin like a brand, as he litters Merlin’s legs and feet with caresses and licks, as hands hold and roam and revere, as he wraps his mouth around Merlin’s cock and blue eyes finally open and look down at him with unbridled love and infinite trust, as Arthur then slides inside Merlin and kisses every gasp out of his mouth and words like “ _forever_ ” and “ _only yours_ ” and “ _I love you_ ” are exchanged in voices heavy with promise while magic dances around them sealing their oaths in golden light, well…

It may not always be like this, but sometimes, just sometimes, they both need it to be exactly like this.


End file.
